Resident White
by bat
Summary: hunters and zombeis
1. Default Chapter

Resident White  
  
Manx had come with this starnge mision only Aya was willing to do. H e talked the others into it because all four was needed to carry it out. So here they where on a small plane heading out to sea. Aya knew the money was just to good to past up, hell after this mission they would really never have to do another one if they didn't want to.  
"Hey, Aya , I still think this is a bad deal. You think may-be we can talk the ploits to take us back?" Yohji asked, knowing the anwser allready.  
"Hn"  
"Yeah I know the money is good but the fates are wispering to me to get the hell out of this." This remark started Ken to vent his fears also.  
"He's right Aya this mission feels wrong, like they sent us knowing they would never have to pay the money in the end."  
"I know I don't usely side with Yohji and Ken when they have thier wierd feeling things, but this time I think they may-be right." Omi joined in. What was wrong with all of them they were killers, and had taken harded sounding missions then this.  
"This is where you boys get out." the co-ploit said.  
"Butttt we haven't laided yet." came from Ken  
"Didn't you read the files? Oh Ken-kun." Omi sighed. following Aya and Yohji to the planes door. Ken shuddered and sighed loudly as he ran to grab Omis' arm.  
"Omi, can we alest go out together?" Omi smiled and lead the way.  
  
The landing was nothing out of the ordonary. They gaot their baering and head off to the targets.  
"O-kay we meet back at the peir when done. Omi, you and Ken take the factory. Yohji and I will take the house. Use the coms only when needed and try not to be seen." he added stareing at Ken.  
"It was only that one time, gosh Aya you act like Ido it allthe time." Ken whined  
Quietly they walked into the dence island plants.  
"You know Aya this place sucks. Look at all this green and the heat and the bugs, and the unbeleivable smell. Icould almost say the dead was out of the ground and rotting out here in the open. Aya are you listening to me?" Before Yohji could get another thing out of his mouth Ayas hand went over his mouth shuting him up. Aya noded over toward the small clearing. In the clearing some kind of .......of ....was that people over there. Yohji was blinking his eyes because the sceen was just to much for him to take in. Aya didn't needed to look twice he saw, he grab the tall blonde and pulledthem away. 


	2. RW2

RW 2  
  
Ken had his eyes wide open, this place was a dence forest alive with sounds only herd in old horror movies. No bird sounds, no little rushing or rulting from small ceatures on the ground, the place was to quiet of natual forest noise. Faintly you could here munch or crunch like bones breaking. The smell was bad too.  
"Omi" Ken whispered to the other boy, "I know this sounds bad but, I feel like I'm in 'Night of the Living Dead'. We should call Aya and Yohji and get the hell out of here."  
"Ken you really watch to much of those kind of movies and saying something like that to Yohji will only get him started with his imagination, and then Aya will kill you."  
"Omi they need to know something just not right." as Ken was finishing his statement the com buzzed to life.  
"Omi, Ken stay away from the local people." click.  
"Was that Aya?"  
"I think so but what kind of message was that." Omi press the button on his link ,"Aya, repeat." But nothing came. Omi looked to Ken then just smiled. "O-kay lets get going once we're done the sooner we are out of here. Hey Ken whats with that quizzical look on your face?" Oh great Ken thought now he's worried and the big words come out like I even know what quiz all means. Ken smiled and followed very very closely behind Omi.  
  
Aya had a strange look on his pale face. Yohji thought the face couldn't get paler then it was before but it had. Aya had grabed his arm and still wasn't letting go. Not that he was complaning about that. What kind of freak show had they been drop into. Aya slowly and silently pulled Yohji threw the forest with him. Don't think about it warrened the others, get to the house kill target. They where on an island with cannibals why had they not been told about this. This was something that had to be hard to hide. Was that why the dark beast here had to die because of the cannibalizem. Well they sure where not going to eat him or Yohji he knew that. may-be the message he sent to Omi should of had more inforamtion to it, but hey we're still to close to spot to say much quiet was the key. Looking back at Yohji even he had to know it because he hadn't let loose one sound since he removed his hand. May-be he's in shock from what little he saw. Aya thought he had yank him away before he saw to much of it. Don't think about it you'll only make yourself sick, and then who will watch out for Yohji. "Yohji, I think we're far enough away. Its o-kay to talk. Yohji do hear me?" the blonde just shook his head yes. Great, just great this is all I need. "Yohji say something ."  
"Something" blank stare.  
"Yohji if you don't want me to pulverize you, I would shake it off and get over it." Aya then icey glared.  
"Aya.....its ......like you know 'C.H.U.D.s' we have to get the HELL out of here. I really really do not want to be some chuds dinner. Oh gods I bet by now the have roasted up Ken right before poor little Omi's eyes. Out of here Iwant out of here and I mean now. Aya you won't let them eat me would you? Promise me that you'll kill me before the first bite."  
"Yohji! Yohji! shut up I so sorry that Igot you started. NO I WILL NOT LET YOU GET EATEN! Now clam the fuck down. " Aya still had hold of his arm so he just tug the complaining blonde along behind him as he went on to the main house.  
  
Omi pressed on being very careful not to leave the shadows. He really didn't need to worry about Ken he was so close that it seemed they where glued together. "Ken you are so close I feel like I'm with so kind of pervert."  
"Do I look anything like Yohji?" This got alittle giggle from Omi. So Kem smiled. Omi stop in revulsion at the site before them. How could things become so topsy-turvy on them.  
"Stop Ken."  
"What......." then Ken saw also mouth hanging open. Omi knew that he had lost all powers of speach. The base looked as if it was truely out of one of Kens' horror movies. What had Aya gotten them into. 


	3. RW3

RW#3  
  
Aya pushed the palm branch away and saw the old plantation house for the first time. Run down couldn't begain to describe it. Windows broken, no paint had touched those boards, and plants had over run the whole out side.  
"I am not going in there."Yohji stated. He shook his head back and forth. Aya just watched as the fadeing sun light caught in his hair making shine. He just grab a stronger hod of Yohjis arm and dragged him up to the front porch. "Why Aya do you want to see those things get me? What did I ever do to you? Please if we run real fast we could make to the pick-up, and I bet you that the targets probability been eaten by now. You know in most horror movies the owner get it first, just ask Ken. OH that s right Kenken is probability eaten by now too." Yohji sighed at the thought of Ken leaving Omi alone to fend off the things all by himself. "Hey Aya maybe we should buzz Omi and see if he needs us."  
"Yohji, first I really don't think that Ken is eaten Omi would not let that happen. Yes you may be right about calling them though it has been a while since the last message."  
"Last message, don't go near the locals. Aya you didn;t even tell them why not to."Yohji said and rolled his eyes for effect.  
Aya just sighed and turned the com on. "You didn't even have the com on."  
"Omi," Aya said in to the microphne, "Omi, come in ."  
"Yes Omi come in unless you've been eaten." Yohji got a punch to the arm for that.  
"What if he heard you ?" Aya then turn back to the com. "Omi we are about to into the house to procede on to mission." Aya waited one two thee, maybe Yohji is right some thing may have happened.  
"Aya, is that you ?" the com buzzed back."this is Bombay. We have reched the base. No one is alive here, well on the out side any way. Looks like some kind of animal attack. Ken is sure it's some kind of zobie thing but there is only some body parts. Looks like most of the meat was hulled away. "Omi was very staight fact no staying from the facts in that transmission. Aya had a worry look when he turned to Yohji to see his reaction was. The whole thing was going wrong.  
"Omi do a quick check, if no sign of target in two hours head to the pick-up. We will leave and screw the money. Do you copy?"  
"Yes, Aya you and Yohji be carefull to." Omi was glad that Aya was seeing reason and wanting to leave this hell too.  
"Yohji! Don't let Aya and Omi fool you this is island of the living dead and the cheap blonde always get it first." Ken shouted into the com.  
"What your still alive?! Not roasted and eaten by the populace. I thought the jock always went first." Yohji yelled back. "Beside I've got Aya to save me."  
"Welll........Omi won't let them eat me."  
"Well Ken I would've before you opened your big trap about the zobie and Yohji getting eaten thing but now I think it might be beter if the enemy kills you insted of your leader" Omi swated at him but Ken steped back before contact, slip in a pool fo blood and fell flat on his back. Omi giggled. "OH, Ken now your gross to and smell too."  
"O OMI, help me"Ken creid out.  
"Omi what happened, do you need us to come?"  
"NO Aya!"  
"It's all right Aya I can take care of Ken myself. We'll contact you in half an hour to report our finds.Omi out" Omi clicked the com to standby and looked down at Ken shaking his head. "Aya is going to kill you for telling Yohji that the blonde dies first, but Ken you know I'm blonde also...." Omi trailed off walking onto the main doors of the fartory. Ken sat there dazed then shaking off got up to follow Omi when something grabed his orange sweat shirt he had treid around his waist. Slow very slow he turned around. "OMI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 


	4. RW4

RW4  
  
Aya still had hold of Yohji becuase now that Ken, soon to be dead Ken, had opened his big mouth, Yohji had been wimpering and shaking at every sound that made it over the sounds he was making. Aya wish he had never called the other two. If Yohji didn't look so heavy as dead weight he would just knock him out and carry the idoit, because leaving him any where ment that he might as well kill him himself. Aya knew he could never do that.  
"Aya,"Yohji whined "you don't beleive Ken do you?"  
"NO! "  
"Aya, won't let them get me will you?"  
"No, Yohji you've got to calm down and be quiet so no one hears us."Aya putting a slenderfinger up to Yohjis lips to tell him to shut up. They where looking at each other when they herd the creak of the door ahead of them open. Slowly they turned their heads to stare at the opening, there in the door way stood a dark slim woman.  
"My, Ididn't except to see any one, "She smile down at them," well alive, I mean." There was a loud thump as Yohji pass out and fell to the floor.  
  
Omi turned to see KEN. Oh gods some kind of dead, half dead wild pig thing had a hold of Kens sweat shirt. Ken and the pig thing where pulling agaist each other trying to go in opposite dicertions.  
"Ken hold on! I'm coming !" Omi shouted. Running and pulling his darts out at the same time.  
"Help Omi help me!"  
"Ken try to untie the stupid shirt. Bend forward alittle and I think I can get a good shot at it!" Ken pulled at the knot in the shirt, tugged it finlely loosened and the pig thing with the shirt in its mouth move away from Ken as he ran quickly toward Omi. Omi let the darts fly, they hit the pig thing they stuck in but didn't seem to do any thing to it.  
"Thats right have to destroy the brain to stop them." Ken shouted. Omi then aimed at the pigs head straight between the eyes. The pig thing shuddered and fell.  
"Hey Ken want the sweat shirt back?"  
"Hell no. Omi thats not funny."  
"I know Ken but it had to be said. Come on lets get inside before the rest of the pig things show up."Omi opened the main door and step in Ken wasn't to far behind. Most of the lights had been broken, or the current of the electrcity was shorting out some where. This is not what I was hoping for, Omi thought to himself. At least they where inside, out off wheather and the dark.  
  
Aya knelt down by Yohji and shook him. "Come on now get up." Yohji blinked shook his head and stared at Aya. "It's alright. Come on get up." Aya took hold of Yohjis arms and pulledhim to his feet.  
"Are you gentlemen all right? No bites or cuts? " The dark lady asked.  
Aya shook his head no. Why ask about bites, unless it might have to do with whats going on. "Excuse me, but what is going on here?"  
"Well my uncle got carried away" she replied. "It's getting dark would you like to come in? "  
"We wouldn't want to bother you."said Aya  
"It real is no problem, and being outside in the dark is not good for ones health." She step aside to give them entrance.  
"Aya." Yohji looked to him shaking. He doesn't think it's a good idea but we need to get in and look around see if the target still alive, and one lone woman can'nt plausiible take the two of us. Taking hold of Yohjis arm again he started for the open door. Aya had a strange thought race though his mind, he really didn't mind holding on to his teamate.  
"Thnk you miss. I'm sure your right about bing out after dark" 


	5. RW5

RW5  
  
The factory was desolated, this just made things worst. Omi looked around had the pig things gotten in here to. You could see that at one time hundred of workers where needed to keep this place functioning, and now there was nobody. Suddenly Ken grab him.  
"Did you just hear that?"Ken said his eyes as wide as saucers.  
"Hear what?"  
"That, listen." They both paused waited and just when Omi had just had enough.  
"mhhhhmmmmahhhhssssssssssssssss........"  
"So did you hear it now?" Ken asked. Omi nodded. He wasn't sure what it was but it did not sound human.  
"Ken, what do think it is?"  
"Why, Omi that is the sound of the living dead, a ZOMBIE!"  
"Ken really there are no zombies."  
"Oh, yeah, and there are no smelly dead pig things either. Just this once Omi, I maybe right, if not what do we have to loose. Lets play this like we are caught in some bizarre situation, with the zombies. First you have to take out their brains to stop them. Second don't get biten the infection travels through the mucus, you know, the spit." Omi just stared at Ken for some reason he seemed to be in control, and this was just not the way Ken was. "Third we really needed to find some guns." Omi started looking around the main lobby they where in to see if there was a map of the building anywhere.  
"Ken look around the desk see if there is a map to this place."  
"Good idea Omi, thats why your our strategist." Looking around did show that people had been there the blood stains and bits of bone and clothes lying about made Omi wonder if maybe Ken was right.  
"Ken, look here I found a map."  
"OMI! LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU!" Ken shouted as he ran toward him. Ken pushed him and they both slid past the zombies gropping hands. Omi turn fast loading his crossbow and fireing at the creatures head.  
"Bulleye!" Ken yelled. "Direct hit."  
"Thanks Ken." Omi smiled over to the other boy and Ken justed grined back. "I've found this map and it shows where the armory is. Shall we be off I'm sure I could use bigger and better weapons." Ken looked down at his claws.  
"Yeah, Omi guns would be real nice. Lead the way." Ken steped back bowing so Omi could procede a head of him. Not only did Omi have a better sence of direction, but he also had the better weapons.  
  
Aya had lost his mind, Yohji thought as they entered the house. This woman screams death. Aya would never listen to reason if it didn't fit in his practical little world. Well there was things that go bump in the night haded Schwarz proved that, but no drag Yohji in to a house of death, what fun we'll have.  
"Would you gentlemen like to go to the parlor and rest?" she motion to her rigtht. Yohji looked over to left into a dust filled room. The palce was so dirty that everything was some shade of brown. Aya cased a look too.  
"Yes that would be fine." he said in his usual montone. Has he lost it. I'm not toughing anything in there. He looked to Yohji and pushed him into the room. The only real light was coming from the fireplace that had a blazing fire going. Yohji found this strange to, because it had to be a hundred degrees outside. Hey this is a huanted house so there has to be a fire going. the walls where covered with dead animal heads just makeing the room so much more cozey. He turned around and didn't see Aya right away, "AYA,"he shouted. Aya jerked away from the window he had been stareing out of.  
"What is it now, Yohji?"  
"You where engulfed in the shadows I didn't see you. I was afraid you walked off and left me."  
"Don't be silly." The woman watched them queitly for awhile.  
"How bout I go get us something to drink? I'm sure theres some liqueur still in the bar. Just wait here." With that she turn and vanished from their site.  
"Aya how can you act like this is so common place. This is a huanted house right out of Kenkens horror movies. No matter what she brings back only an idiot would drink it. Here I'm the one thats suppose to be lead around by females, she useing pheromones on you?"  
"No"  
"No, your not just going to get by with just that. I know I'll start sceaming and yelling running around in a hysterical fit. Saying how I just cann't be eaten, they wouldn't really kill some one as pretty as me, I know that there is zombies out there munching away on the people that aren't dead yet hope to add to thier numbers so that they can take over the world." Aya just stared at him letting carry on his ranting and raveing, not noticing that the woman had rentered the room.  
"How did you know about the zombies, did some one tell you?" she asked. Yohji and Aya turned her way alittle shocked by her calmness to the whole thing, the deathes, fact that two unkown men just happen up to her door, and them not being the said zombies.  
"Well,,, no ....we saw them." Aya finle got out. Yohji just stared at him with questening eyes. What now oh fearless leader?  
"I see." she said as she put the tray with the liqueur on the coffee table. "I thought that maybe you knew my uncle. Well to say really he wasn't my real uncle he just liked for us to call him that."  
"Oh, well the company sent us to see what happened. We hadn't heard from him in awhile so they sent us to see what was going on." Aya stated.  
"Well, yes that would be right. I know the radio is out and so is the phone to the main land. I knew the money and orders where comming from some where, he liked keeping us in the dark."  
"Why is that?"  
"Well he said that since he made us that it wouldn't do for the outsiders to get to use our powers first."  
"How many of you are there?" Yohji piped in.  
"Well in the begaining there was five but we've fought each other down to three. SO there's meeee and Razer, and Bully. Why?"  
"And whats your name?"  
"Oh, my didn't I tell you, my names Bee" she smiled a big smile. This made Yohji apprehensive.  
"Your uncle is he dead?" Aya asked.  
"Yes I'm afraid so, one of the fisrt."  
"Well Miss Bee, that is all that we needed to find out so I guess we'll be laeving now." Aya stated.  
"Really I thought you might stay awhile longer, its been so long since I had guest."she frowned when she said it. Aya had been moving closer to Yohji as the talk had been carring on. He was now rightbeside him.  
"Yes, if we don't get back the company will not be happy with us and we might loose our jobs." With this he took hold of Yohjis arm and started for the door. Keep going and acting like weird woman tell you that nonrelated uncle make the everyday. If you act like nothing out of the ordinary then she won't act and other way. They had made it to the hall a few feet from the door, Aya already had his hand out to grab it when. 


	6. RW6

RW6  
  
Yohji sceamed as he felt the hand grab tightly on to his shoulder. The strength in that grip pulled him back and broke the grip Aya had on his arm. "AYA! AYA, YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T LET THEM EAT MEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
"What the hell?!" He yelled at Bee yanking out his blade and turning for her head. Bee was faster then Aya could believe not only had she gotten to the stairs in a blink of an eye but she haulled Yohji with like he was some toy.  
"Now then, Aya, I believe that to be your name, lets talk alittle business. You would like to have your friend back right?" Aya nodded all the time looking for an opening, "I would like to have Razer and Bully dead. I will give Yohji, right thats his name, back if you bring me the heads of my foes." She grined evilly knowing she had already won, she had been watching these two for awhile and knew the redhead would never let any thing happen to the blonde.  
  
Ken and Omi steped carefully threw the halls trying not to step into the puddles of goo that seemed to come from every where.  
"Omi, is it much farther?"  
"No not to much more. Once we get the guns things will go better." Omi had taken out four or five more zombies since they started for the armory. He was getting low on arrows nad the darts slowed them but not always stoped them. Why would some one want an island of zombies any way.  
"Well, well, what have we got here?" some one said from the darkness up ahead. Ken was shocked the guy looked human except for the big pig nose. "I see you two meet some of my brothers outside. You did better then the others getting this far. "He laughed pulling his flamethrower out and aimed it at them. The fire shot toward them they rolled out of the way only now to be separated from each other.  
"Ken just run! "Omi shouted.  
"O-kay."  
"Will meet up later at the site if not earlier."Omi yelled back, "If not before be careful!" You too Omi, Ken thought as he took off down the hallway to his left. He turned back at a huffing sound getting closer to him, why, oh why did pig things want to chase him. Well this way he knew Omi was safe, sort of.  
  
Aya was so mad at himself and that woman, that he thought he might explode. Yohji had been trying to not show how frighten he was but he was doing a bad job. The worst was the whole thing was his fault. Yohji had said not to go into the house, the target was dead, but he just wouldn't listen. Now he was going to loose Yohji to some DNA moster. No he wasnn't.  
"Well what your answer going to be?" She asked yanking Yohji back closer to her. Bee was happy with herself she could see the pain she was causeing the pale redhead and this just added to the fun. Not only could she get this man to do her dirty work, but she was getting a new playmate too.  
  
Omi made it to the armory in no time, this ment that Ken was the target. He didn't like the idea of Ken out there running and fighting with only his claws to protect him. Omi picked the lock quickly and smiled a big toothy smile, "Jackpot." This place was full enen had a rocket launcher. 


	7. RW7

RW7  
  
Aya stomped throw the steaming forest kicking himself, but he couldn't let that woman snap Yohjis' neck, so he gave in. He could not get the frighten look in Yohjis dark green eyes to fade from his mind. "Don't worry Yohji I'll kill them and be back before youknow it." The witch just smiled even bigger and sprouted wings and flew off with Yohji still in her grasp.  
"Yes this mission sucks." Aya said to himself and quicking his speed went to find his new targets.  
  
"Come here you little piece of meat!" Bully shoted at Ken. This guy looked to be fine eats, he thought. Ken dodged in and out zig and zag, but still could not loose this pig guy. His claws would probability do little to no harm to the guy but he was not going dow with out a fight. Ken flet some thing hit his back and he went down hard and fast. The next thing he knew the pig guy had him pinned to the wall. He brought his right arm up with all the strength left him, and he did get the claws deep into the guys guts.  
"Hell whats this you'll die slow for this boy." Bully hissed out at him. This new pain to Bully brought his mad rage to the breaking point, and Ken hit the wall with such a inpact that he went fuzzy and blurry and just about lost conscious, and then all would be lost. He was still on his hands and knees with Bully ready to give the finle blow with both fist when a rain of bullets came down on the beast, a thud Bullys body hit the floor. Ken shook with fear and surpize at the large body ozzing blood out all over the floor.  
"Ken! Ken, don't just stay there you'll get his blood all over you!" Omi yelled.  
"Omi,.....you made it. I was afraid that something might have happen." Ken said shakingly get to his feet. "Maybe we should get hold of Aya and Yohji and tell them we have weapons now."  
"Yeah and let them know we are still alive, and more then ready to get the hell out of here." Omi stated ane then hit the com on. "Aya, come in. This is Omi do you read." They waited a few minutes. no anwser came. "Aya! AYA! Come in!" Ken could see Omi was getting upset when the com remained silent.  
"Come on Omi lets head to the pick-up, maybe the coms will work better outside."  
"O-kay, Ken you maybe right." The words leaving his lips, a sound of mouns started coming toward them from the left. Ken turned and about ten or more zombies where coming thier way. "Ken lets try to out run them, we might need the ammo for later."  
"Right who knows what we might run into out there. 


	8. RW8

RW8  
  
Could things get worst than this Yohji thought. The insect lady had flown them to the other side of the island. The house was in much better shape then the first house but the stench was the same. When she had landed he had try to run away but buzzed overhead until he was force down to the gound, and then draged up the stairs and locked in this room. The door was locked and would not budge an inch. Yohji didn't like the furnishings. "What bad taste." He said out loud to himself. The ornate bed looked as if one of Draculas brides would want it for her very own. He walked back over to the tiny window, that looked out over a cliff. "A cliff, I feel like all things I teased Kenken about have come back to haunt me."He hoped Aya was doing better at finding the new targets, then he was at getting out.  
  
Aya saw the factory just up ahead. Omi was right about the gore. He hoped they where still here. He needed their help and just seeing them alive would be a relief. He also knew that Omi was not going to happy that Yohji was with that woman, no insect, no monster, yeah, yes a monster was what she was. "Don't worry Yohji, I'll be back and kill the.........." He swung his sword up in time to take the zombies arm off, and with the next the head droped to the gound. I have to stay focussed on the tasks at hand or he might not make to save his partner. "This sucks."  
  
Omi and Ken where wading their way though donzens of zombies. "I wonder where that just keep coming from. I mean there couldn't be that many people on the base." Omi said.  
"Omi they do seem to be thining out or heading for some thing more.............I don't know easier prey."  
"Ken maybe Aya and Yohji came here to find us. They could be in bad shape out there." Omi pulled the pack he had shoved all the guns and ammo in. "Here Ken hold some of these guns for me." Ken was surprized by the amount of guns coming out of the back pack, sure it was big but Omi reminded him of Mary Poppins and her carpet bag. Omi found what he wanted bring into play he fired the bazooka straight into the zombei hord successfully clearing the path to the outside. The force of the gun did land Omi on his butt.  
"WOW! Omi that rocked!"  
"Sure has a kick to it." he said smileing as Ken gave him a hand up. They walk out and saw that a fog had rolled in, off to thier right side the could hear the sound of fighting. Glanceing over Omi saw a flash of red. "Aya! Aya! AYA!!!" Omi sceamed as he ran to help him out. It all seemed unreal but Ken followed behind Omi bring the colt out.  
Aya took down two more zombies releifed at the sound of Omi voice. Things where going to work out. Help Aya got from his young teammates saw the fall of the zombies. " Aya, ..............wheres .........Yohji his not here." Omi was getting a bad feeling. Aya stood looking around at the carnge, took a beathe.  
"Omi, he..............he's alright.........I'm sure. It's just that we ran into some thing and I made this deal......."  
"AYA, shit just spit it out!" Ken yelled. Omi was now shiftting back and forth, from one foot to the other. Ken knew that Omi was just to the breaking point and here was the stupid redhead not making any sence.  
"We ran into this bug woman who wants her brotheren take out and won't let Yohji go till I bring the heads back to her." Aya replied not stopping to take a breath.  
"What?" Omi said looking at Aya like he didn't believe him. "Yohji's not dead, your not just making things up to pasifie us are You?"  
"Why would I make up something like that. Omi, I would tell you if Yohji was gone. His not and the sooner we start on killing these two guy the sooner we get Yohji and get out of here."  
"O-kay what do they look like? Did this bug say where we might find them?" Omi questened.  
"Well the one that is hanging out around here looks like a pig. "  
  
"Hey this is great, one down one to go." Ken said gleefully. Aya stared at him being here is starting to get to all of us, but poor Ken seems to going nuts first.  
"Thats right Aya, we just took him down with shotgun. It was going to eat Ken and I shot him dead. All we have to do is go back and get the head." They stood there looking at each other in silence for the moment.  
"Well lets go. We'll to find something to put the heads in. I'm not carrying it either" Omi said.  
"I am not going to." came from Ken. Aya and Omi looked at him.  
"Ken we know it's a dirty job, but that is why we keep you." Omi smiled big at him.  
"Omi is right, he's got the weapons and I need to have my arms free to use my sword. I'm afraid that just leaves you, Ken." Ken looked pleaingly to Omi but knew he was now the pack mule.  
"If, Yohji was here and not me who would be carrying the heads?" Ken asked.  
" We wouldn't be getting any." Aya whipered out through tight lips. Omi just pushed Ken back into the building they had just left. Hoping that Ken would keep his mouth shut for a while. 


	9. RW9

RW9  
  
Yohji had to get out, he thought by now Aya would have been back for him. He hadn't seen the bug lady and that was good, but he been in this room for five hours and he did need to get out. He had tried to sit down once but the chair just gave he a crawling feeling, so he keep moving around the room. He had a feeling the sun would be coming up soon. He would have loved to take a nap anywhere but here. He walked back to the window and stared out at the water some more, he didn't hear Bee come into the room, so when her hand touch him, "OH SHIT!" he sceamed.  
"I didn't mean to frighten you." she said.  
"Didn't hear you come in." Yohji replied taking a few steps back.  
"Oh, I was just thinking maybe you would like to join me downstairs, for awhile. It can be so boreing being by oneself. "  
"Thank you, but I think I'll stay here." Like hell I would go anywhere with her, he said to himself.  
"Oh but I insist" with that she took hold of his left arm and drag him from the room.  
  
Yes there was Bullys body, Aya swung the sword down takeing the head off clean. "Well Ken don't stand there all night put it in the duffle bag." Aya stated and turned to leave. Ken looked to Omi but Omi only smiled and ran to keep up with Aya. Ken gunted and with eyes half shut pick up the head and droped in the bag.  
"Hey wait up you two." he panted as he ran up to them. "Hey, Aya, can I ask you something?"  
"Hn"  
"When you said that if it was, me and not Yohji the bug lady had, you wouldn't be out getting the heads, what did you mean?"  
"Hn" was the only answer he got. Omi rolled his eyes hoping that Ken would end this line of inquiry, it would only hurt Kens feelings.  
"Aya, are you saying you would leave me behind with some monster?"  
" The bug said that Razer likes to hang by the docks." Aya said heading off to the east shore of the island. He had no intention to answer Ken, becuase he would of left Ken behind to finsh the mission. He would think twince about Omi, but he couldn't ever think of leaving Yohji behind, that was just how things where.  
  
The floor in the den was hard wood, looked like oak, Yohji thought as he started to sit up from where the witch had tossed him. She was going about winning friends and influenceing people the wrong way. "So, see its not so bad down here with me, now is it." Bee said with a smile. "Wouldn't you like to have a seat on the sofa. It is so much nicer than the floor." She said pointing at the said sofa.  
"No, I'm fine just right here, thanks." Yohji said, what kind of weird creature was this.  
"It's quite warm here, maybe you would like to remove your coat." Her smile was getting bigger. He could feel her eyes staring at him, where the hell was Aya when he needed him. 


	10. RW10

RW10  
  
Aya looked up as the sun begain to rise, this ment that Yohji had spent the last six hours with that monster. Why had they not spoted the dock yet, how big was this island. He thought back tho the maps he and the others had studied it hadn't seemed that large, as it did now. Omi and he had no probelm with the trek, they had caught thier second wind, but Ken.  
"Aya, do you think we could rest a bit? I could sure use something to eat. This here bag, you know the one with this dam smelly head in it, is heavy." Ken went on, and here he thought Yohji never shut up.  
"No." Aya said and quickened the pace. Thinking of Yohji just renewed the exigency of the circumstance. "Come, on. The sooner we finsh the sooner we are home, resting and eating to our hearts content."  
"O-kay, Aya, I'm with you." Omi replied. Ken just sighed hefted up his bag of goo and followed on.  
  
Yohji had managed to keep his coat and other clothes on. He had to keep on the move, because every time he stoped she was there pawing at him. What, she just couldn't take the hint, he didn't want to spend time with lab made women. He was at his wits end, and the fact he had been up about 24 hours, and just running of nervous engery, was not helping him. Aya where in the hell are you. He knew this was hell for him.  
"Come now, you look so weary, just have a little sit down, and some nice brandy." Bee smiled. Yohji just couldn't believe her smile could get and bigger or scarier, now he know how Little Red Rideing Hood felt. Buzz, buzz, buzz, boy you could tell where most of her DNA came from.  
"No, no I'm just fine walking about." Yohji said with one of his best fake smiles. Hurry up Aya, or I'll end up dead in some dam bee hive. Bee slide across the floor in fornt of Yohjis path. He saw her to late to stop and ran right into her. Bee giggled as he tried to pull away from her grasp.  
"I think, I maybee alittle stronger then you." She laugh out loud at Yohjis attempt to get away. "Are you really that replused by me?"  
"YES! Get the hell away from me!" He yelled. pushing and shoving at the bug woman. He was for sure in hell with no way out. 


	11. RW11

RW11  
  
Ken didn't think he could take another step, the bag was heavy, the air was humid, and they still were nowhere near the water or the dock. Aya was getting darker, deadlier, and insane with worry. Omi, poor Omi, was trying to keep peace between them all, but it just was not working. "Aya, I need to stop and rest, I'm not super human like you." Ken said falling to the gound and not moving.  
"If you want to lay there and die go right ahead." Aya said with no emotion, stepping back taking the bag with the head in hand, kicking Ken hard in the side, he left on to the path to the port. "Come on Omi now we don't have to listen to any more childless."  
"Aya, we.............Ken get up............I don't, "Omi look to Aya's back then to Ken on the gound, what to do.  
"Hey Omi do what you want, but I'm staying here for awhile." Ken sighed. Omi took the backpack off went looking though it and gave Ken a magnum and some rounds. He then pulled the pack back on and turned to follow Aya.  
"Take care Ken, rest up and catch up soon." Omi waved and was gone from sight around the bend of trees. Ken sat up looked at the gun in hand, I cann't believe Omi left me, but he was interrupted when the bushes behind him begain to move.  
  
Yohji scaemed bloody murder pushing as hard as he could agaist her chest to free himself. Oh please, Oh please gods give me the strengh to get the hell away. Bee just laugh and pulled him tighter to her. "You remind of a meadow of flowers, your hair is honey, eyes like colver, and you have a smell of floral. Yes, even if your little freind does rid me of my brotheren, I think, I'll keep you." She smiled wide with great mirth. Yohji lost it, that small bit of sanity he had left just flow out the window, shaking, jerking wildly, grabing at her long black bangs and pulling down hard. Once the hair was in his hands he realized the bangs where her antennae.  
"OH MY GODS YOU ARE A REAL FUCKING BEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yohji yelled, shouted, and or screamed at the top of his lungs, franic with fear he didn't know he could have, it gave him the strengh he needed to free himself. One hudge push and he fell to the floor rolling away from the bee-woman, jumping up, and rushing though the glass window at the end of the room. The breaking glass didn't slow him down he was getting the hell away. His panic gave Bee a puase but she was soon back to form and after her prey. Yohji was at least six yards from the house when he heard the buzzing come in he duck into the thorny bushes to escape from her reach. Crawling low on his belly he keep away from grasp, the bushes thined alittle and she grabed his coat. No he was not going to falling into her hands again, Yohji quickly tugged on the zipper, opening up his coat, and as she pulled the coat into the air with her, he slide down the side of the cliff into the ocean, and under the water. Bee yelled and buzzed aruond looking for him but the water had taken her new toy away.  
  
"I guees he really didn't like me, if he would rather drown instead of being with me. " She looked at the coat and flew back to the house to wait, she still had the redhead to play with when he came back.  
  
Ken easied back from the bushes in front of him what could be in there? The bushes parted and out step a woman in her earily thirties, short jet black her cut on angle, her eyes said she had to be from some form of oriental descent. "Are you alright?" she asked of Ken. He sat there blinking up at her.  
"I'm fine, are you real? I mean, I didn't loose it, did I?"  
"No, I'm real." She laughed at him. SHe reached her hand out to help him up from the gound. Ken took her helping hand.  
"Hi, my names Ken." he smiled at her.  
"I'm Ada, pleased to meet you. You know it really isn't safe for you to be out here alone." She looked around to see if Ken really was by himself.  
"Yes, I know, I was with some freinds but.............they just had to keep going. I mean.........is well........I was sloowing them down. One of my othe freinds was caught by this bug woman and they want to free him," Ken sighed, and looked to the gound. "But you seem to be out here by yourself."  
"Well yes that true but I've been though this kind of thing before. You might as well come with me. I'm going to the main power planet to get the power running down to the airport so I can open the hangers to release the planes to escape this island. If you have away to get a hold of your freinds we could leave together."  
"O-kay, I really don't want to be alone, and I dought I would find my freinds, that easly." Ada lead the way and of down the road they went. Well Aya, Omi hope your doing o-kay, Ken said to himself.  
  
"Aya, maybe we shouldn't have left Ken back there." Omi frowned at him.  
"Ken is weak. We must stay strong. No in the wild the weak are left behind so the strong survive."  
"You make us out to be like wild animals, but we're not, we're human." Omi said, but Aya just shook his head. Omi just didn't understand. Ayas' whole being was imbue with nothing but getting Yohji back. Ken was in the way, and had to go. He knew Omi didn't get it, and he didn't have the skill with words or feelings to explain how he was falling apart with out Yohji here. Better for Omi to think he was mean and unfeeling then to try and tell him the truth.  
"Ken will be fine. He may already be wainting for us at the pick- up. We'll just get this one more head, get Yohji, and leave this place." Aya then did something that freaked Omi out, he pant Omi on the back. Omi smiled at Aya and nodded and started on up the path. Just as Omi was thinking he might be the only sane wiess left. "Look, Omi things are looking up there's the dock, we found our prey at last." Aya looked up to the sky thanking the gods, soon he give the bitch her just desserts and he and Yohji would be on thier way home. 


	12. RW12

RW12  
  
Omi was relieved to see the port, Aya seemed to mellow at the site. Ken should have come along by now. He hoped he was all right, leaving him behind was hard, but some one had to watch after Aya. "Keep to the shadows Omi, we don't know the lay out of this place." Aya said as he strode by. Omi noticed that Aya had become so stealth he was loosing site of him. With a wave of his hand Aya singled for Omi to go the left of the main boat house. Omi nodded back and took off. The mission was on, so off to get another head, and save Yohji, and find Ken, and go home.  
  
Ken was surpized at how nice Ada was. He was starting to really like her. He smiled at the things she said even if he didn't understand most of it. She was straight forward in her approach, and that made things easier for him. They had stoped and rested up about an hour ago and she had shared her water and power bars with him. Yohji would say he was just falling for her because she had feed him, but he diddn't think that was true. Yohji, I wonder how he doing, if this is like any horror movie I"ve seen, he's bitten the dust by now. I sure don't want to be near Aya when he finds out. "Ken, Ken, I;m talking to you." Ada said tapping Ken on the shoulder.  
"Oh sorry Ada. Iwas thinking about my friends. You know, Yohji, my one friend was caught by some bug woman. Aya and Omi are out to get theese two guys heads to get him back. I really should be helping them, but I have no idea whare they are now." Ken said shaking his head.  
"Ken look if we get the power back up, you will have sloved away to get out of here. I also know where this bug woman lives we could swing by there on the way to the hanger."  
"If we got Yohji out, and find Aya and Omi it would make me so happy. You know I'm so gald we ran into each other." He smiled.  
"You know I'm glad too. I don't usally have company when on a mission, but you are an exception. Come on its about half a mile from where we are now."  
"The sooner the better." Ken was happy he got left behind, this was so much nicer then Ayas bitching.  
  
The water was cold, and now he was cold, and wet. He knew he didn't look his best this way, and he hoped he didn't run into any one. Well running into Aya would be o-kay but no man made monsters. He had thought about removeing his shoes but walking around bare foot was not appealling. When they had arrived the place was so humid, and now, probability because he was wet, a breeze was coming in. Yohji knew he would caught pneumonia, his lungs being abused by the smoking. He had tought to make a fire but his lighter and cigarettes where in his coat. "Well, for once I really don't mind giving them up." He said to himself. He shivered as he felt a cold wind blow down his back. "like some one walked on my grave." he giggle at that. He quickly looked around he was getting closer to woods and further from the shore. He galced worrily to the sky, no sign of that monster, he smiled alittle. Yohji still felt as if some one or some thing was watching him. Aya whare are you? I really I'm not ment to be left alone on a huanted island by myself. He stop at the edge of the woods and sat down, going in was sonething he just couldn't bring himself to do. "Maybe I can shirt around the out side of islan d to the meeting place." He wasn't sure how good his wire would be agaist a zombie hord.  
"YOU! You there! You shouldn't be out here on your own." A mans voice yelled at him. Yohji junped up and turned reaching for the catch on his watch. The man was atleast six foot with short blonde hair he was wearing sunglass and some kind of uniform. "Look here, I'm not going to shot you. Where did you come from?" the man asked. Yohji stared at him thinking just what to do, he could attack, he could play dumb.  
"I fell over broad." Yohji replied.  
"Oh, I see. " The man was not buying.  
"O-kay I jumped from that cliff over there to get away from this monster." Yohji said turning to point at said cliff. The man looked up at the cliff and back to Yohji, and nodded.  
"This monster wasn't a bee woman?"  
"Yes."  
"Well you cann't stay here. Come along with me. Name's Wesker. What's yours?" Wesker said reaching out for Yohjis' arm.  
"Yohji, and please keep you hands to yourself."He said pulling back away from Weskers grasp.  
"Sorry about that, just follow me o-kay." Wesker started off into the woods, Yohji looked back at the shore, shook his head and followed behind Wesker.  
  
Aya wanted to find this Razer guy, where was he. The stupid ass should have run out here and made it easy for him. He really didn't have time to play with him. He had taken out four of his wath dogs and was hunger for the main meal. Who the hell had built these house must of thought they where buildiing for the pharohs, secret passage ways hidden doors. He was at his breaking point, he was ready to kill any body. Then the voices could be heard from just ahead, the target was in range. Think, don't just run in there swing. He creaped up to the door there was only to others beside the target. He could easily take them. No wait for Omi. Razer was turning for the other door, the time was now. Aya junped into the room swing and taken down the two bodygruads with ease he turned but Razer was ready. Razer swung a sword and hit at Ayas blade the sparks flew. dunk, swing, hit, turn, hit, parey, hit, gab, hit, stab. Razer steped back in shock no one had ever hit him before but he looked down ar the gound and saw his hand laying there. With a junp he was out the window. Aya was left with a hand that had been change into some sort of sword, and no head. "FUCK" Aya yelled. 


	13. RW13

RW13  
  
Yohji didn't really trust this guy but he felt that he really didn't have a choice if he wanted to go or not. Wesker keep a health pace and only took short glance to make sure he was being followed. "You really are lucky I found you. there are some real nasty ceartures out and about here. They make Bee look like a walk in the park."  
"Oh, I did see some zombies when I first arrived but other than that."  
" The zombies or the lest of the monsters here. This is a bio-weapon plant they build monsters here." Wesker informed Yohji, and in away this made him nervous. It eather ment that Wasker wasn't going to let him go or he thought Yohji wouldn't make off of the island, both of these option weren't what he wanted.  
"Do you work here?"  
"No, I came to blow the place up."  
"When you leave here do you think I might be able to go with you?" Wesker smiled at the tall thin blonde, he couldn't believe he asked him that. "Look if you are just takeing me along with you for cannon fodder, I would like to know now. I could still make it out of here if I know now, before you get me lost."  
"Well I knd of like you straight forwardness, so I 'll make you a deal. I'll see to it that you get a sporting chance at getting out of here alive. You help me set the caharges and watch my back." Wesker stared at Yohji, he could see him thinking over. Maybe we'll run into Aya and the others and then I won't have to depend on this guy.  
"O-kay it's adeal." Yohji held out his hand wasker thought for a minute and then shook on it. This guy did have alittle bit of brains, not near as stupid as that Chris Redfild, but then no one could be spupider than him.  
  
Ken and Ada had just reached the power planet when the rain started to fall. Ada was glad to be inside she knew what a down pour these tropical rain stroms could be. "We'll get the power up and hold up here till the rains pass." she said.  
"Do these stroms lasr long?" Ken asked.  
"It's really hard to say, but it's a good thing we made it inside." Ken smiled he hoped Aya and Omi where inside too. Ada pushed him into a closet. She to climbed in to the closet behind him and pulled the door shut. She placed her hand up to Ken mouth to warn him not to speak. He could hear growls from out in the hallway and what ever was makeing the sound shook the gound ad it walked by. Ken looked into Adas hazel eyes looking for some answer, but he only saw a surprized look there, he just smiled and blushed and looke away. Ada crused herself she didn't mean to let him see she was starting to like him, and being this close and in a small place like this was not a good thing. Gosh he was cute when he blushed like that, stop thinking like that, I bet I could even be old enogh to be his mother. But I bet he could use an older woman to show him what his missing. She pushed up alittle closer and smiled at Ken. His breathing was geting quicker, and he felt hot. She brushed her lips agaist his and then pushed him back agaist the closet wall. " I think we may be here awhile, you don't mind?"Ada asked. Ken shook his head no he didn't mind but he couldn't caght his breath to talk either.  
  
Aya and Omi where stuck at the boat house. They could not see two feet in front of them with the down pour. A hand was all he got from that monster and now he was going to either trak this Razer or go and kill Bee, he had to make up his mind and soon the rain wouldn't last forever. Yohji was aleast out of the rain.  
  
Wesker had just gotten them up and into the hut when the rain came. The place was set up as look out post a big roon with a wood stove in the middle wall. Off in one coner was a small room must be the bathroom Yohji thought. Wesker walked over to the stove and put wook and paper into it and started a fire. "Why don't you go and shower. Hand your clothes out to me and I'll hang them here to dry. " 


	14. rw14

rw14  
  
So sorry I've been moving to a new haunted house with a better veiw of the cemetery"snap snap". I only have two zombies left so I don't have anything esle. I tend to borrow. I also like horror movies and games and such so from here on things well go bump in the night. If you can't play 'Resindent Evil' or watch the before mentioned movies now the time to turn back, nightmares at your own risk. Now back to the story......  
  
Yohji wondered what it was about him that everybody wanted him naked. "Look, Wesker I don't know you that well to, well go naked in frought of you."He blushed.  
"That not haveing to be said. I thought you might use the blankets to cover yourself." Wesker replied.  
"Oh, had thought of that." Yohji caught the blankets Wesker throw to him and sliped into the bathroom. Now he thinks I think he is a pervert, and stuck on myself. Yohji glanced in the mirror, he was cute. He then thought he had worn his black thong should he send it out to be dried or let Wesker think he justed didn't wear any. This is when being set in your ways like Aya white breifs only would come in handy. He send them out better something then not when dealing with a maybe unknown pervert.  
  
Ken was in closet heven and Ada was his angel, fade to black.....................................  
  
Every where Aya looked he saw red, and it wasn't because the rain had his hair in his eyes, as Omi had suggested. Things where agaist him, He need to see Yohji, or just hear him say he was alright. The f..ing rain was not letting up and Omi had said he would dart him if he tried to run oout into again. Omi didn't seem to understand that bug woman had stared at Yohji in a funny way, away he didn't want explain to Omi. Sure Omi was over 13, or was it 15 he really pay to much to that, but he Aya was not going to be the one to tell little Omi about sex. Aya knew of it had a few dates with girls before, and dated gauys too. He deceded that the girls weren't for him. Now this ment that Ken or Yohji should...................Yes YOHJI, have to get the hell out of here and find Yohji. He would just kill the bitch and they would get the hell out off here, and no one had better be messing with his Yohji. Aya turned at Omi's cry there in back of them was "the creature of the black lagoon" on sterods. 


	15. RW15

RW15  
  
The water felt good, hot and clean, sure there wasn't any shampoo, but just rising the salt water out of his hair made him feel better. He knew he been in the bathroom longer then he should be but he didn't feel right about going out there with Wesker. Sure the guy had sort of helped him but he didn't seem the type to do things with out motive. Yohji was brought out of his thoughts by the knock on the door. "Hey, you didn't drown in there, did you?" came Weskers' voice. Just the sound, tone, made Yohji jumpy.  
"No, I'm fine."  
"You've been in there along time. You do know that is the only restroom we have here."Wesker stated. Yohji had never thought about him wanting to maybe need to use the bathroom. Now not only did Wesker think he could be easy, he now could think he was selfish. Yohji went to open the door, he looked in the mirror to see if the blankets he had wraped aroud him cover him up in all the right places. Don't want him to think I'm a slut or something, but the guy did off some negative vibes. Yohji toke a deep braethe and opened the door. "Took you long enough " Wesker said as he pushed Yohji aside and went into the bathroom , and shut the door. Yohji went over to check how dry his clothes where. He then notice that Weskerhad move things around in the room. the mattresses where placed nicly over by the wood stove and the frames up in front of the windows, there was a chair proped agaist the door. Either he didn't want anything in or he was makeing hard for Yohji to get out. Yohji reached out and picked up his underware and slide them on, they where dry, and even if they weren't he just felt he need something on. One blanket started to slide down while he was pulling them up, and he felt a hand put it back up on his shoulder. Don't jump be cool don't let him know he just freaked you out. "Don't want to get cold now." Wesker smiled at him.  
"Thanks, man. A cold would be nuisance." Yohji said pulling the covers tighter around himself.  
"Yohji, come on sit down here by the fire it's warm. I promise not to jump yur bones." with this Wesker begain to laugh.  
  
Ada straighten her clothes and pulled Ken toward the door. She slowly pulled it open and peered out. The dimly light hallway was empty. "Come on." She said takeing Ken by the hand and leading him out into the hallway. Ada couldn't help but think that she should of use better judgement, a quicky in a closet with some guy you just found in the woods, and is younger then you hope, what a mistake. Ken just smiled not sure what to think. His mind was still in a differt state then where it should be, sure there was zombies and dead pig things but he just got the girl and Yohji got the monster. Aya would kill him if he every knew a thought like that entered his mind but the ice princess was out killing dark beast for his precious Yohji so no fear in Aya finding out. Ken did feel a small bit of guilt, poor Yohji being the blonde and not makeing it out of the horror of this place but something cann't be helped. Ken tighten the grip he had on Adas hand and smiled at her she smiled back, if this was a movie htey where the couple that made it out alive, and Ken smiled even bigger.  
  
Aya took the creature down with no mercy. The site of Ayas rage was enough for Omi to back way into a coner. The thing had no chance as Aya hacked it to peices. The flesh and blood, and bone flew everywhere covering the room, Omi, and Aya too in the stuff. Now Omi wished he was still with Ken. "Aya, I think you killed it." He shouted. Yeah he killed about five minutes ago but I'm not going to point that out, Omi thought to himself. He acts like Yohji was his boyfreind or something, and I'm pretty sure Yohji doesn't see it taht way. Gods I hope that when and if Aya lets Yohji know it doesn't go agaist Aya. I really do like Yohji his like a big brother to me and thats why you came with Aya and left Ken behind.  
Aya felt some of his angry fade killing did that for him, boy he was messed up. The thing did help with another problem to. It had left a door that was hidden in the wall open. The thing was not wet so there must be hidden tunnels. This ment he and Omi could keep going even though it was still raining. "Come on Omi we'll go see where this came from." With that said down the dark passage way he went. Omi shook his head.  
"Aya wait we don't know where that goes!" but he ran after any way.  
  
"Yohji wake up you'll be late for your shift."Aya grunted at him. Yohji didn'twant to get up the bed was warm and soft. He waved Aya to leave he be. "Yohji get up now!'  
"Why don't you make me." he pulled the pillow over his head.  
"Alright I will." He then felt the redhead jump on the bed. He is on my bed this cann't be good. Slowly Yohji pulled the pillow off his head and turned over to see Ayas amethyst eyes stareing down at him. How did he get so close. Aya seemed to be getting closer too.  
"YOHJI! Yohji, get up the rain has stoped we need to get amove on."  
"Oh,.........what........"Yohji shook the hair from his eyes and looked up. Wesker was standing by the door looking out. When did he fall asleep he knew he didn't want to but lack of it must have finlely got to him. "Okay, let me get dressed and we can be on our way."  
"Well don't take as long as you did before."Wesker grined at him. Gods he acts like he knows me. Ihope Ididn't talk in my sleep. I hope he didn't do anything while I...............don't go there. Yohji grabed his clothes and went quickly for the bathroom. He dressed and wished he still had his coat. His short black shirt and low cut black jeans, didn't make him look anything but easy. He put his gloves on and went out. Wesker was waiting on the small pourch. "Ready, good lets go." Yohji leaped down and walk a step behind, I know I'm going to be sorry for this. Wesker just keep his pace, alittle surprized by how the tall blonde keep with him like he was use to a partner. If he had a partner then where was he, and could there be others as well. 


	16. RW16

RW16  
  
Wesker couldn'n't believe the pretty boy could keep his pace. When the boy had been sleeping you could see he was just a boy. It was hard to think some one had sent a boy out to do this kind of work. He was pretty and he would keep Bee busy and out of ones hair if that had been their plan. His clothes where not for this kind of mission, he looked like some kind of rock star. Wesker stood six feet and this boy was just shy of that. He was lean but had muscles, not a push over in a fight you could see that. He could see black to hide in the shadows but why so high cut a shirt and low cut to the pants, and what was with the gloves. Yohji was just a pretty boy and hard to believe he was here fighting monsters. There was rusel in the trees and out jumped some zombeis. Wesker gave up his thoughts on Yohji and turned to shoting zombeis. Wesker shot the last one in the head that had been coming at him, then the thought came pretty boy didn't have a weapon. He turned sure that he would have to put the boy down when he saw headless zombies on the ground and one swinging from a wire in a tree. It swung alittle more and then the weight of the body popped the head off and it all fell to the ground below. "Sooo, pretty boy, you do have a weapon." Wesker smiled at him.  
"Yes, but not as good as your gun" Yohji replied. Wesker just turned and started up the path again and Yohji fell into pace behind. "Hey, Wesker whats with this pretty boy stuff, I"ve got a name."  
"Yes you do, but pretty boy fits you better." Wesker turned and smiled even bigger. "And so that is what I think I'll call you." Yohj justed sigh he knew that he wasn't going to change Weskers mind so he might as well get over it.  
"Wesker, do you think we could get me a gun?"  
"I'll see what I can do about that, pretty boy." With that Wesker laughed.  
"Yah, yeah, real funny." and they keep up the trail.  
  
Aya was glad to just be moving again. The waiting for the rain to stop had sent him into a dark place, but now there had been plenty of monsters to kill. The weapons Omi had snaged where nice but to just hack the things to pieces was better for relieving the tension. they had been down in the tunnels for about two hours and hadn't found away up and out yet. Omi was alittle stressed to say the lest. Aya was the monster, it seemed, more than the ceatures he was slaughtering, and Omi was frightened. He knew they really need to find Yohji. He had seen Aya, in blood lust, a real berserker, Yohji had smiled and patted Omi on the head and said not to worry he would calm him down. Yohji had then pushed little Omi out of the room and about an hour later they both came out. Aya was himself again glareing and silent, and Yohji looked treied, but things where back to normal. Now with Yohji gone the rage just keep going. It was probability a good thing Ken was not with them. Ken sometimes pushed all thewrong buttons on Aya, and the way he was now even Omi didn't think he could hold him back if Ken started something now. Omi was the first to notice the stange glowing green light radiating from just up ahead of them. "Aya maybe we should take this slow?" Omi whispered. Surprized Aya agreed and they slowly approached the errie room.  
  
"Hey, Wesker why are we stopping here?" Yohji asked, looking at the old shack in front of him. It smelled of mold and wet dirt, the care taker from hell must keep his gardening tools in here. Wesker just made a shhh sign with his left index finger and stepped up quietly to the door. His as nuts as Aya. Why do guys with masochistic tendency find him and want to drag him down into chambers of horrors. "Look here, I'm not going into any more death traps. The last one I all most got raped by some bee mutated woman. So come clean and tell me why we want to go in there or we part ways." Yohji stoped five feet from the door, put his hands on his hips and waited. What alittle shit, he acts like his ten, well hold your breathe and turn blue, because I will leave you here pretty boy. Wesker stared at him for a few monments then turned and opened the shed door.  
"Pretty boy I will leave you here. NOW get that tight little ass over here and get in here!" he ordred. Yohji stood his ground and shook his honey blonde hair and held his ground. This wasn't Aya he didn't trust him and he was not going blindly into the tool shed of death for no reason. Wesker paused and looked back and went in. Well Yohji maight as well head for the pier and hope that Ken and Omi made it alive. Then.......................HIs thought where rudely interrupted when Wesker came back out grab him by the arm and dragged him in side the shed. Yohji pulled back and tried to take a swing at the prevert but Wesker pulled him closer. He then hit Yohji hard in the diaphragm making Yohji fall forward to the ground. Wesker then bent down and picked him up and put him over his shoulder, and carried him into the shed. 


	17. RW17

RW17  
  
The rain had stoped and Ada had the power almosted up. She hated to send Ken out to the sub-basement by himself but the last relay had to be set at the same time from both main power boxes. Ken said it would be a piece of cake and not to worry, he did have the gun Omi gave him. Ada didn't protest to much because this was the only way to start up the power again, and they had seen only zombies. They had taken them out easily. The Hunters from before must have left to hunt esle where most of the meat here was rottened. Ada knew that Ken would be safe agaist Zombies so she really put her mind back to the task of ready up the station.  
  
Ken didn't want to leave Ada alone it was a bad thing in horror movies to leave your girlfriend. The girl or the guy or both would eat the dust. His mind wander back to almost every 'Friday the 13th' movie he ever saw this was the monment of the monster to rise up and end a good thing. He had done the one thing you should never do in a horror movie had sex with a girl, for sure it was the end for them. The small elevator he was on begain to shake violently. He jumped back toward the gate when a hudge green slimly hand with four inch nails made a reach for him. "DAM the hormones!"  
  
The light was coming from tubes in long lines up and down the room. Some of them had glubs of meat or plants in them, others had things that looked maybe human, and others where just plain monsters. This was the nursury for Bee, Bully, and Razer. Omi saw down alittle ways was a tube by itself , he felt drawn to it. He got colser and saw a beautiful girl inside. She smiled at him. "Aya! Aya come here! She's awake." Omi smiled back. "We ned to get her out." Aya hearded but he also saw a shadow coming their way. So He stoped and moved into the shawdows and disappeared from sight.  
  
"Look here, Wesker, PUt me down." Yohji pushed agaist Weskers back trying to get enogh leveraged to force his way out of Weskers grasp. Dam prevert.  
"No, I'm not putting you down yet pretty boy. Just clam down and enjoy the ride."He then squeeded Yohjis thighs alittle tighter. "What a nice little body you've got here pretty boy, don't want the wrong creatures playing with it now do we?" Wesker then laughed. I know his a prevert now. Just play along he'll get tried of hualing you around and then run the hell away when he puts you down. I know pretty boy is thinking of ways to get away, he can'nt think I'm stupid. Fear does play with ones mind. I should of left him out there to fight the monsters off, but I just couldn't see him going that way. Such a pretty boy, and his body isn't bad either. the more he moves agaist me the more I think bringing him along was athe right choice. Wesker then reached up with his left hand and gave Yohjis butt a few pats. "Behave or the next ones will hurt." Wesker laughed louder this time.  
"HEY! STOP THAT! I am not going to let you molest me." Yohji pushed hard and kicked, and with Wesker laughing, he lost his grip on Yohji and down the blood stained hallway he took off. "Why is it always me." he whined into the dark.  
  
Yohji was sure he had lost him when he saw the glowing green light just ahead of him. He thought he was dreaming when he heard what souned to be Omis voice. He was just about to enter the door way when Wesker hand grabed his arm. "SHIT NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Yohji screamed. Aya who had hidden in the shadows sprang forward at Wesker. AYas teeth where bared and he was ready to kill the intruder. Wesker saw the man coming at them and jerked Yohji waay from him. Wesker then pushed his pretty boy out of the way of the fight. "NO! Wesker don't hurt him thats Aya! HE'S my freind!" Yohji yelled getting up from where Wesker had pushed him. Sorry pretty boy but freind or not I don't think I'll be letting you leave with him. Aya and Wsker went head on. 


	18. RW18

RW18  
  
Aya could not believe it there was Yohji, but he had to get rid of this guy, thing that just pushed his Yohji agaist the wall to hard. Wesker knew a threat when he saw one and red here was. Wesker used his knife to be fair, red did only have a sword. "OWW!" Wesker yelped, that red headed bastard just cut him. Ayasaw the swing long before Wesker started at him, he could sure move fast for an old guy. Just take him down and Yohji and he could be on their way home.  
  
So as the fight sparked and fuelled on no one was watching what was happening just a few steps away.  
  
Omi couldn't believe it there she was mesmerizing flaxen hair, ivroy skin, eyes of the purest periwinkle, and lips of vermin. He looked back into those eyes and was lost, she became his whole world in mere monments. He could not stop himself, even if he had wanted, from pushing the buttons that would release her. Her smile became dark and daring as she watched her new mind slave set her free.  
  
Yohji tried to get some balance to the fight going on, but most of the time it reminded him of a bar fight. The kind where two duds fought over some girl. "Hey wait whats going on here?" Yohji said trying to get their attention. Shaking his head he caught a glimce of Omi. "OH GODS NO! OMI DON'T TOUCHTHATTHING!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed at the top of his lungs, pushing pass the fighting mad dogs and heading for Omi.  
"No pretty boy stay away from there!" Wesker yelled pulling away from Aya, but it was Aya who was faster. He reached out and grasped Yohjis arm before the tank whooshed open. Aya pulled him and Yohji to the right side of the door, as Wesker jumped towarded them hitting the pad that sent the door sliding shut. This stop the green liquid from getting to the three of them but it left no hope for Omi.  
  
Ken felt the razor sharp nails rip out pieces of his skin as he fell back on to the spindly spiral staircase. He reached out a hand to stop his fall but slide six or seven more steps before he stoped. Ken said a silent pray that the thing would not follow, Because he knew the staircase wouldn't hold both of them. He rembered in the 'Haunting ' how it was the staircase that fell and ..................................  
  
"Oh Aya, I'm so glad to see you." Yohji proclaimed running towards him. Wesker shot out arm and grabed the pretty boy before Yohji could touch Aya though. "Hey, .........What..."  
"I know you are happy to see him but, your all nice and clean and he's not." Wesker replied pointing to the blood and what esle{skin, mulse,bone,scales,etc...} that cover Aya from head to toe. "We need to clean him up so the stench doesn't bring the other creatures running." Aya looked death glare to the intuder.  
"You know Yohji, he may be right. Idon't want you to stand out to any of these things." Aya then took off his coat and left on the floor."Well, Yohji are you going to introduced us?" Aya glared at Yohji. Yohji knew this glare well, he was in for it if he didn't put things just right.  
"Aya this is Wesker, he found me after I got away from the bee lady by jumping into the ocean. Wesker this is my best freind, Aya." Yohji smiled, he knew that these two would not get along and by the time he did get out of this island of zombies his arms where going to hurt. 


	19. RW19

Becareful true beleivers things get a bit mess in the up coming chapters. {you know blood and guts}  
  
RW19  
  
"Well let's get out of here." Wesker stated. He looked at his pretty boy and thought for a monment if he could grab and out run the red head, but the frozen death glare from those dark cold amethyst eyes said no.  
"What do you mean leave? We have to save Omi. He is just a kid and he never been on a date or anything like that. From what I've seen of that mind witch the poor kids in big trouble." Yohji replied to Weskers thinking of leaving. "Aya, you don't think we should just go with out Omi do you?" Yohji truned his plea to his grim freind. Aya knew this was his chance to show this war mongral Wesker up. Agree with his Yohji play along, they might just find away to help the boy, he was to young for a woman like that.  
"O-kay Yohji, I don't see what harm trying to help Omi will be. I think we should head back to that lab Omi and I pass on our way here, there might be something in there to help us. Oh, but Wesker if you have other pressing things to tend to go ahead. I can take care of Yohji now so bye." Aya said taking Yohji by his wrist and pulling him down the hallway. Yohji turned to Wesker with a smile and a wave good-bye.  
"NOW just a minute you two." Wesker huffed, that damn red head, "I think I better keep an eye on you two." He said, and in three steps was right beside them.  
  
Ada was worried Ken should have called from the basement by now. She was torn betwwen going to find him or trying a differt approach on the generator. "Gods this sucks!"  
  
Hunk was keeping away from Wesker, so he went the way of the power plant. He had just reach the subbasement when the loud crash came. Thinking maybe Wesker had meet his end, he thought to take a look. The hunter, a mass of green musled flesh( creature on sterriods} was impaled on the remains of the staircase, green goo that the hunter use for blood leaked out of it gut where the wood had penetrated the skin. Hunk glanced around to see if anything esle was in the room. "I..........mmmmm......." A voice sighed, he looked over to the pile of timber that had once been a staircase to see a bloody hand sticking up from it.  
  
"Milady, what should I call you?" Omi asked. The fair young woman thought for a monment, my name was Beverly in my old life, but that name means meadow of the beavers, and is not a proper name for a ruler. She tought I know Bella means beautiful, and that was what she was now and for ever.  
"My name is, Bella." she proclained.  
"That is a wonderful name Milady Bella." Omi cooed to her.  
"Then my dear my rmidon lets us go forth into the day and make the world mine." Omi smiled even bigger and reached down and picked up his back pack, the weapons may come in handy.  
  
Hunk dug the bloody mess out of the debris. the right arm was broken and so was the left leg, the bone had broken threw the skin. There wasn't much skin left on the left hand, and the face was a swollen mess. Hunk took off his back pack and pulled out his medical sulppies. At first he thought to put the kid out of his miseries,but the kid did move around so he had some life let. "This is going to hurt some." Hunk said as he started to repair Ken.  
  
Yohji found looking throgh the lab boring and the books where dirty. Aya had found some reports about g-virus and t-virus and mutant creatures taking over some U.S. city. Wesker said it sounded like nutty crap, so Yohji thought it must be true. Heck he had just gotten away from some bee woman. He got away from her but this prevert was just staying around, why? Aya wasn't going any where. Even if he did Yohji sure wasn't going to be left behind this time. Aya looked much better now they had found a shower and towels in the lab locker room so Aya had cleaned himself up. Now Wesker was the dirtest one of all, in more ways then one. Yohji laughed to himself. Yohji jerked forward as something thoched his back. Aya turned first and Wasker wasn't far behind. 


	20. RW20

RW20  
  
Yohji jumped the desk that was in front of him and ran toward Aya. Wesker had his gun out and pointed at the womans head. "BEE! What are you doing down here?!" Wesker shouted at her. She just smiled.  
"I felt my sister wake up so I came to see her. Now though I'm happier to see the three of you."Her grin became even bigger. "I'm so happy that you didn't drown in the ocean, Yohji." She said taking a step for him.  
  
"YOU, stay the hell away form him!" Aya and Wesker yelled at her at the same time. Yohji hide behind Ayas right shoulder. Keep that thing away from he thought and he didn't care who keep her away even if it was that pervert Wesker.  
"My, we are a jumpy lot of boys. Did my sis scare you?"  
"No she didn't., but if you could tell us alittle bit about her that would be nice." Wesker said.  
"Oh you want me to be nice but you don't think you should repay the order." She huffed.  
"You are not going to get any where near Yohji. Wesker can be nice though."Aya replied. Yohji smiled alittle at that Wesker had a sour look on his face.  
"Hey Red, don't offer what you don't have."  
"Shine"  
"Hey wait a minute, Bee do you know stuff about that other woman or not?" Yohji interjected. "We need to think of Omi first. You two can fight later." But I'm leaving with Aya so it really doesn't matter, He thought to himself.  
"Well yes I do." And her smile grew three times bigger. "I hope what I tell you won't frighten you boys."  
  
Hunk patch Ken up the best he could and set him on the only un broken chair in the room. He was a mess with the broken bones and missing flesh. The worst was the cut eye, the hunter had riped down the face and tore right though the eyelid and cut the eye ball in half. the shock the kid was in seemed to num the pain whitch was good. "Hey kid do you hear me ?"  
"Y...ea..h" Ken slurred. Kens mouth was dry and moving hurt beyond hell. Need do get this guy to call Ada Ken thought."......I.....gggggggggggg...."  
"Hey kid don't try to talk, o-kya." Just seeing and hearing Ken try was to much even for Hunk who had seen and been though this kind of thing before. "I don't know how but I'll try to get you out of here."  
"It might be hard to move him and not kill him." A womans voice said from behind them.  
  
Bella had big plans. First she need the right kind of wardrobe. Second she need more drons to do her dirty work. One was just not enough for the task at hand. She also felt that she had others around that where like her. Good or bad she didn't know yet, but find out she had to. Omi just follwed behind with a stupid grin.  
  
Ada had to fall to the other plan for power. Once she had the power up and running she could go find out what became of Ken. Her luck with men sucked First John, then Leon, and now Ken, you would think she would have learned by now.  
  
"Oh my, I should interduce myself, I'm Veronica Ashford. I would like to be of some help to you to men if I can." The tall blonde woman step into the light so that Hunk and Ken could get a better look at her. Hunk paused for a monent then the thougth was gone.  
"Yes help would be nice Miss Ashford. I'm called Hunk."  
"JUst call me Veronica, Hunk. What's your friends name?"  
"I found him alive and fixed him up but I don't know him."  
"KKKKK...........en...." Ken mouned out his name, he thought if their going to talk about me they might at less know his name.  
"Is your name Ken ?"she asked Ken nodded his head the best he could.  
"I know where there's a cart we could put him on. I also know where they keep the pain killers. So if you will follow me Hunk we can get the cart and take Ken down to the infirmary." She walked off to the door."Come no, lets hurry before some other monster comes this way. Ken be a dear and wait here for us." she laughed at her small joke even Ken and Hunk didn't. I would rather be with Aya and having him kick me than where I am now Ken thought to himself. I hope Omi alright.  
  
Yohji hung on Aya like glue, he was serrounded by sex crazed preverts. He wasn't buying so why didn't they go for each other have a party, with out him and Aya. Bee keep looking and triying to catch his eye, and Wesker just keep whispering pretty boy under his breathe. He was so worried about a gang rape that he wasn't listen to a thing that was said about the mind witch, bits and peices came though dead girl, racooon, zombies, and other horror movie things. Thinking of horror movie brought Ken to mind, "Hey where's Kenken?" He said it out loud but no one paid him mind. "HEY! HEY WHERE IS KENKEN?!!! Yohji shouted out. The other three stoped and turned and looked at him. 


	21. RW21

RW21  
  
Well Aya looked around now was the time to pay the piper. "He fell and could not continue the quest, so Omi and I left him." Aya said with out a leak of emontion. Aya had to add that Omi had left him too. Yohji just stared at Aya trying to understand. Wesker smiled may be Pretty boy would turn from Red now that he saw how cold he was.  
"Was he, like dead?"  
"Yes he was not moveing, Omi did give him a gun." Hopefull he use on himself, lazy whiney scare Yohji to death Ken. Aya then thought he shouldn't think ill of the dead. Think something, nice he could play soccor well and he had nice hair, when he cleaned it. Yohji was still stareing at him. "I never would have left him if Omi hadn't agreed." Aya added, yeah like if we do save the kid he'll rember what happened, besides we had to save Yohji and that was the most inportented job. If Ken is still alive and we find him on the way of getting out of here, well that will be just fine too. Aya reached out and grabed Yohjis hand, "Don't worry I'm sure he'll be at the pier when this is all over. Oh wait that's if the zombies don't eat him first, doesn't the jock always die in those horror movies of his." Aya then really scared Yohji because he had a slight smile for a monente on his face.  
"I'm sure every thing will turn out o-kay." Wesker said. "Don't let get to you Pretty boy, we have other things to think about."  
"Oh, Aya." Yohji let his head fall forward, so that his hair hide his face. He knew that Aya had probability been so upset about him that Ken just didn't matter any more. Omi was worried about what Aya would do alone that they left poor Kenken to the monsters.  
"You know may be Sis will find him for us and we can save both your frriends at the same time, Yohji." Bee smiled and hummed at him at the same time. Gods, Aya why don't you kill these two for me, Yohji whined to himself.  
  
Omi had found a teraminal that still functioned so he set about to find more men for Bellas army. There wasn't many life signs that fit into a normal patten though. Bella had found a trunk with ball growns in it and was trying them on. She would twirl in front of the mirror and ask Omi what he thought. "It's really to bad that Yohji isn't here he has such better taste for clothes then me."  
"He does? Do you think that you could find him?" Bella asked. She need to have the best to impress.  
"I guess so he's with this bee woman. So if I..................." Omi taled off lost in his quest. Bella didn't mind the kid was sweet but didn't understand her really. Life was ment to be one big party for her find a rich guy, marry and spend money. Look good have lots of boyfriends and fast cars, life was to be her joyride, but Uncle Irons had stoled that from her. When she did open her eyes again it was though green slim that she now saw her world. The doctors, if they could be called that, who had brought her back to life with the new and improved parts, to rule the world for them, were jerks. Her powers grew she got afew of them to put that virus in the food and water. This makde things weaker for the stupid doctors and easier for her to slowly take over. The only problem had been the zombie juice worked to fast and before her release the men and some woman had taken to eating each other, just like back home. She could feel the others and she knew the pothers could feel her. There was her and to other females and one male left. She hoped that she and her sisters would get along, but she now had Omi and soon his freind so the male was expendable.  
  
Hunk helped Veronica get Ken on to the table in the infirmary. She then set about filling syringes with differt hued fluid from jars and tubes in the lab. She smiled over to Hunk and move toward him, something kicked into his mind right before the needle hit him, Veronica Ashford was the first. "I think he'll make a better dog don't you Ken? I have been watching most of you though the camraes that are still working, and I think you would be a better cat don't you?" She smiled sweetly at him and shot the first of many drugs and DNA alturing fluids into him. "Don't worry in about twenty-four hours you'll be a new, well you be new." She then laughed and went over to start on Hunk.  
  
Bee said that Sis would seek the light of day, she was not a dark creature. Bee found grat humur in this. The three of them followed her up out of the tunells into fresher air. The rot smell still there but a breeze did make it better then the stale air from bellow. Yohji grabed hold of Aya left arm with both of his hands and held tight, because he could see tht both Bee and Wesker where trying to think of ways to take him away from Aya. "Look here" Aya said. "Yohji is my partner and freind we are not going to be separted again. I killed over thirty of those monsters down in the tunnells not to say how many up here with nothing but my sword and I know I can kill the two of you so keep your hands off!" He then use the death glare he saved just for Crawford. Bee took a step back, maybe he had been made too. Wesker smiled but wondered almost the same as Bee was he inhanced like him too. 


	22. RW22

RW22  
  
Yohji was happy that Aya had stood up to the perverts for him they seemed to have mellow out. Bee had said that they should head for the main house. She was leading the was with Wesker not to far behind, they where two steps behind that. The path was nice and clear of any monsters and so they tavel in quiet. "SHIT!!!!!" Aya yelled. Yohji turned and didn't see him any where, the panic rose.  
"AYA!!! AYA!!! AYA!!!" Yohji started crying and started to run back.  
"Pretty boy watch out for that hole!" Wesker yelled at Yohji but it was to late down the hole he went.  
"Well darn't all! They where pretty like the flowers in the morn and now I"m stuck with you." Bee grumbled as she went on her way to the main house. Wesker frowned, he really didn't want have lost the pretty boy taht way either.  
  
Ken opened his eyes and saw things alot clearer. Well for one thing he now had two eyes to look out of, and the skin and bones where all healed. He ran over to a mirror hang over a sink in the back of the room and was amazed. His face was prefect and his eyes shine back in there bright teal color. No scar where the thing had sliced down his face. He also felt this energy surging through him, in away this was great Aya wasn't going to get the better of him now he thought. Ken smiled at himself then frowned, he was now the monster in the horror that was this island.  
  
Yohji landed on something soft and wet and jumped up immediately. "Oh gods what did I land on?" With a little fear at what it might be he started to look down at the spot he had landed in. There sat Aya flat down in sewer water looking very pissed off. "Aya your alright I was so worried about you." Yohji put out a hand to help him up but then pulled it back, eww, he thought Aya was covered in sewer water and who knew what esle was floating around in there with him. "Aya don't just sit there you may catch something that water is gross."  
"Well don't just stand there give me a hand."  
"But your all dirty and slimely" Yohji shook alittle thinking about bugs and slugs and other evil things that lived in filth. "OH hurry up, Aya." He said reaching down and pulling Aya up.  
"You know Yohji, you did land in the water too." Aya waited for it to sink in. Then the blonde looked down at himself, and shuttered.  
"Aya we have to find some place to clean ourselves off. OH PLEASE AYA I CAN'T STAY LIKE THIS!" Yohji yelled whined at the same time. "My hair. OH! GODS! Is there stuff in my hair?!" Yohji then started to pull at his hair and comb his fingers though it, tears welling up in his green eyes.  
"Come on now we have to go help Omi, and see if Ken is still alive." Aya replied taking Yohjis hand and pulling him towards a door.  
"Who cares. Aya, I cann't let any one see me like this." Yohji pulled away. "I think I might die first. How dirty am I?" Yohji turned to Aya still whining and now pouting. He has the brian of a six year old girl, Aya thought.  
"O-kay, o-kay, I'll find you some place to clean up." Aya said.  
"Oh thank you Aya." Yohji then ran over and hugged him." You don't know what that means to me." Yohji smiled at him and his eyes where sparkleing.  
"HN", was Aya only reply as he took Yohjis hand again and lead the way down the sewer tunnel. Yohji, you don't know what that hug ment to me he thought.  
  
Omi heard something, or some one enter the house. He looked around for Bella but she had gone in search of more dresses. He pulled the back pack up and headed for the hall. Omi was quiet as mouse as he neared the stairs that lead down to the main hall. Whoosh, crash he and some one besides him hit the floor. He looked up and there was Ken eyes looking down at him. "Oh, Kenken your alive." He sobbed.  
"Omi, thank the gods your alive too. Where's Aya?" Ken asked. You know the punk ass that left me to die so he could have Yohji. Hey where is Yohji? I'll find him and not let Aya play with us any more. Play that was what he wanted to do now run off and catch something bat it around awhile.  
"Ken, I meet this really nice woman, Bella."Omi said to him Ken lost his train of thought and looked back at Omi.  
"You are kind of to yung for a woman Omi. What would Yohji and Aya say?" Ken said. Got to think human, not fall back to the cat. "Oh yeah, Omi you never did say what happened to Aya."  
"I really don't know. One minute we're looking at these tubes of green fluid and the next I'm with Bella and Aya's gone." Omi stared kind of lost. Ken thought for a sec and then started pulling Omi down the stairs, he didn't stop till they where yards away. Omi had treid to pull away and keep saying that this Bells person needed him but with the cat DNA and other drugs that changed him Ken wan the tug of was.  
"Omi stop with the fighting me. I think we should go and get Yohji from that bee chick and then find Aya, and then leave this hell hole of an Island." Omi blinked and smiled.  
"O-kay Kenken" he said and walked along beside his best freind.  
  
"Omi, hey little kid where'd you go?" Bella asked out into the empty hall.  
"There's no little kids here Sister aonly me." Bee said back. some where along the way Wesker had taken off. No big deal to Bee, now that the two of them where together, but she still miss Yohji though. Bella now stood at the top of the stairs gazeing down. "Don't you look nice in that baby blue dress, Sis."  
"Why thank you. You like nice in your black one. I'm called Bella, sister."  
"Well I'm called Bee"  
"And I'm Veronica. Hello my sisters, now we are three." They all smiled at each other and begain to laugh. 


	23. RW23

RW23  
  
Aya had pulled a whineing Yohji tough countless passage ways and tunnels till they found gold as Yohji had put it. Quiet is what Aya called it the living quaters of the doctors was what it really was. To yohji it ment that he could clean up, there was showers and washers and dyers. Aya went about makeing sure the place was secure, with that done he looked around. Yohji had allready sriped down and had the shower running, "Hurry up and get in." He yelled to Aya. "The sooner we're done with cleaning ourselves the sooner we can wash the clothes." Go around nake with Yohji here, I cann't do that Aya thought. "Do'nt worry, I found some towels and blankets to cover up with." Yohji laughed. "I known some of us are shy."  
  
Omi couldn't help but notice how Ken was acting. Ken jumoed at leaves and shadows, but not in fear more playful curiosity. Ken seemed to be a wild thing more cat then human, like he was becoming Siberian, and leaving Kenken behind. "Ken what happened to you after we left you in the woods?" Omi asked. Ken looked puzzled for a blink and head twick then answered.  
"Well," he smiled big," I got laid." His smile became thoothy. " I know it's one of the no-nos of the horror moveis but I just..............it could not be helped. Her name was Ada, I wonder what became of her. Dead, I guess if the plots hold true." Ken then sighed. "Well off to find Aya and Yohji." and like Tigger he bouncey bounce on down the path.  
"Ken, is that all that happened? You just do'nt seem yourself." Omi huffed out after catching up. Ken stetched up by leaning on a tree trunk and sighed at Omi.  
"Want to know it all?"  
"YES!"  
"Well I did have a run in with a hunter, big green thing."  
  
"Like the creature?"  
"Yes, only bigger."  
"Aya took out lots of those, he was crazy." Omi stated. Ken couldn't beleive it the thing almost did him in, and here was Aya just taking them down.  
"You mean with the bazoka or a bigger gun right?"  
"No he plowed though them with just his sword blazing and the need to find Yohji, I guess. It was scary how he swung and sliced the things to peices." Omi shook alittle just at the memory. I was so weak before the drug inhancements he thought.  
"This evil woman scientist, turned me into a cat creature, cool uhn? It makes me stronger and faster and stuff like that, but some time it's hard to think staight. I still look o-kay?"  
" Huh, what, Look? Oh you look just the same Ken." No fur or tail or any thing. "You don't seem to upset about it though."  
"Can'nt change it now. Besides before the change I was dieing and missing a eye, so things do seem alittle better, now."  
"Come on. lets find, Aya and Yohji, maybe they can get us out of here and Manx can fix you up." Omi smiled at Ken, trying not to show how worried he was. Fixed up, no I like the power I have now, I could wipe the floor with Aya now. Ken smiled at his thinking takeing over the pride of cats, Omi thought he was smiling at him and they bounced down the lane.  
  
At lest Yohji could only dye his underware gray with his washing skills, since every thing esle was black. He sat on the end of the bed closest to the door with sward drawn just in case something treid to get in. Yohji hummed and messed with his hair, looking in the mirror as if the where safe at home. Aya, wanted to shake him and tell him to act right, be in fear for their lives but Yohji playing at his own little game was better then one in shock, so he left him alone. "How long till we find the peir, Aya?" Yohji asked.  
"Don't really know. Soon I hope."  
"You think Kenken and Omi will be there?" Yohji now show alittle worry in his dark green eyes.  
"I, told them to head that way before.............." Aya trailed off  
"I donn't want to leave with out them. Even if we only bring their bodies back with us."  
"Yohji."  
"I mean it, Aya. If we get there and their not, I'll go find them on my own. Better yet I bet that pervert Wesker would be more than happy to help me." Aya stared at Yohji that pervert was not coming any where near his property, freind, Yohji.  
"We'll find them." Aya growled. Yohji smiled, he knew how to push Aya's buttons, even if Aya didn't know, and what he doesn't know cann't hurt him.  
  
"This my sisters is my lab." Veronica stated. Bee and Bela looked around at the hugde place. "I can see by the smiles that you like it."  
"Veronica, dear do you think youcould find my missing boys from here?" Bee asked.  
"Yes." Was the simple reply. 


	24. RW24

RW24  
  
{some bnb implied, so if U don't like skip ahead to the next paragragh}  
  
Yohji had drifted off to sleep, who could sleep, with monsters about. Aya smiled to himself he knew the answer, Yohji. He seemed to find a place to nap no matter where they were. He liked that about him, the fact that he could become tranquil, serene, and bring others to the same soothing frame of mind. Aya was happy just watching his teammate sleep quietly, Yohji had come over and sat down next to him, he said for warmth, but in trueth, it was safer to be close so the monsters didn't get him. He had talked about what a mess every thing was in and fallen asleep not to far into his soliloquy. Aya found it nice just letting him rest his head on his shoulder, Yohji's silken, honey, golden hair falling over on to it as well. This could be heaven if not for the fact that zombies and monsters wanted to kill them just on the other side of the door. Aya was finding it hard to stay awake being lulled by just watching and hearing Yohji next to him. Aya soon lost the battle and joined his freind in sleep.  
  
Omi could not beleive it they had reached the peir. He could send a message to Manx to come and get them and then blow the blanking island into the sky. Ken had found a bug and now batted and pounced after it, he was losing the human side more and more. Aya would be here soon he thought, no knew and then the destruction could begain. Omi looked around and found what he wanted a hidden transmitter, he opened it and put in the codes. Buzzing and crackals hummed the thing to life then a voice came though. "Is job done?"  
"Yes." Omi replied.  
"Pick-up........high tide...........you have ten more hours."  
"Yes, understood."  
"Out."  
"Out." Omi said and watched the transmitter fizz and burn out. "Well, Kenken no matter waht happens now we have ten hours to find Aya and Yohji and get our butts back here."  
"Yes, we must find Yohji." Ken said then thought. "And Aya too." Omi winced he was worst this way, then before. Why did the gods always seem to spit at them instead of smile.  
  
Ada had gottened the power on and been searching for Ken for hours. She was just about to give up when she noticed the light coming from the lab living quaters. Ken could of found his way here and holed up. It could be something bad too, but hey look for the brighter side she thought. She got to the door and pushed some one had barricaded it. She was now getting in no matter what.  
  
Aya stired at the noise, he looked around and found he had a tight grasp on Yohji, not really wanting to let go he stayed queit hoping that what ever would give up and go away. No luck there the noise got louder and Yohji stared to blink his eyes in waking up.. "Be queit Yohji there's something outside the door." Aya whispered. Yohji shook the last bit of sleep from his eyes and stared to slide off the bed. "Where are you going?"  
"To the dyer for our clothes don't want to die naked do you?" He said get to and opening said dyer. He trossed Aya his clothes and begain to dress himself. No he was right to wouldn't do to be found undress. Aya had just pulled his shirt down and was putting on his gloves when the door crashed open.  
"WHO ARE YOU TWO?!!" Ada shouted at Aya and Yohji. She could tell they weren't zombies and she had not seen photes of them in her files of lab personel.  
"One might ask the same of you." Aya grunted out then spared a glance to see that Yohji was dressed.  
"Oh yes my manners." Ada huffed, they where on death island but lets not for go manners. "My name is Ada Wong." Yohji turned toward her a slight grin on his lips.  
"What did you say your name was?" He must of mis hearded it. Aya head and took a second spoke.  
"I'm Aya and this is Yohji." He hope that Yohjis questen would be overlooked, but no the idit woman took the bate.  
" Ada Wong. " Yohjis eyes sparkled and he giggled like a little boy who said a dirty word but got away with it because it had other meanings. Aya know his eye was twitching and he started to say don't say it and grabed for the blonde.  
"You know some one named Ken?" she asked.  
"Yes, we lost him back on path in the woods. Why have you seen him?" Aya answered and asked her.  
"Yes. I found him there and he helped me with starting the power plant back up, then he went to the basement for something and never came back. I've been looking for him for hours. He was wooried about you, Yohji, something about a bee woman."  
"Oh her, I got away from her. You spent time with Kenken?" Aya could see the wheels of Yohji's dirt little mind rolling. Thank the gods Ken's not here. I wonder where he is though? Aya thought.  
"Of crouse didn't I just say Idid. He keep talking about a pick up place where you all should go to meet up. He never got around to telling me but he may be there. We should go look, I'm kind of worried. The basement Ken was went to, when I got there was alot of blood and a hunter, dead, but no sign of."  
"Hunters those big green things?" Aya asked.  
"Yes." They must of seen them but they seemed alright, but what did it matter to Aya any way.  
"Easy kills." Aya stated. Adas eyes grew wide in disbelief. "I took out many of them a good thash to the thoart and gut thurshed and they seem to go to peices."  
"Oh pay him no mind he guts and slashes all the time, pink, green, dark beast must be taken out." Yohji smiled to her. "So you think Ken would head for the peir then lets start there." Yohji headed for the door only to be pulled back by Aya. "Hey?"  
"I'll go first." Was all Aya said as he lead the way. Ada looked from Yohji to Aya what a pair these two where.  
"He has to go first, he wants the most kills." Yohji said to Ada, Ada Wong, wonder if she did that little thing for Kenken, he giggled to himself. 


	25. RW25

RW25  
  
Aya got to cut up so zombies alng the way. Yohji was right behind shadowing his every move and Ada was a few paces behind that. She had never seen a better killing machine than this Aya. She was lost in thought when a shout of joy caome over the killing thoughts.  
"AYA, OH THANK THE GODS! AND YOU HAVE YOHJI WITH YOU!!!!!!!!!!!"Omi yelled over joyed the tears running down his face.  
"Omi you got away !"Yohji yelled back and broke into a run. The two blondes meet in the middle and hugged. Aya caught up and patted Omi on the back. "Omi, this is Ada she is afreind of Kenkens and is helping us look for him." As the words left Yohjis lips he was hit and rolled to the ground only to look up from the dirt to see Ken sitting on him. "Ken, Ken, you can get up now. I"m happy to see you too." Yohji blinked and tried to shove Ken off. When Aya saw that Ken was not moving or even looking like he might get up he started over to give the brunett a piece of his mind and a kick to the ribcage.  
"Ken get the hell OFF!" Omi grabed for Aya and almost didan't reach him.  
"Aya, Ken has been................well to say...............he is more cat like than..........."  
"Spit it out before Igut him!"  
"Some evil woman mixed up his DNA with cat DNA and now he isn't normal."  
  
"That's all fine but get him off me."Yohji added in. "Hey what the hell is he doing?"Yohji was pushing at Ken head to keep his mounth and tongeu from his face. Aya had it and something snaped and he flew at Ken they rolled off Yohji and keeped itup till hard as it was to believe even for Ken who now was more powerful Aya got the upper hand and was useing it to punch Kens face in. Yohji and Omi ran over grabing Aya and pulling him back. Aya was still in a kill state of mind till Yohji hugged him and didn't let up till he had clamed down. Omi was trying to keep Ken back but he keeptrying to get to Aya, then a thought came to Omi.  
"Kenken is this the girl you told me you meet?" Ken turned around and purred.  
"Yes it is." Ken hen ran over to Ada and rubbed his cheek agaist her. Well at lest your alive Ada thought. These boys were nothing but trouble but some one has to watch them. 


	26. RW26

RW26  
  
Yohji didn't want to go any where near Ken, he stayed as close to Aya as he could. Yohji was upset by the cat and licking thing and the way Ken would growl and hiss at Aya. Omi had tried to smooth things over but in the end just gave up. Ken had been happy with Ada being there and stayed with her most of the time. Omi told them that the boat would be there in six more hours and Aya said they should hole up her at the dock. Omi and Aya had taken inventory of the weapons and amo they had left. they had reinforced the doors and windows and had a clear path to the dock and pier for escape. The traps where set outside and all they had to do was wait. Aya couldn't beleive that no one had come to kill them or take Yohji, witch at first made Omi giggle till Yohji told him what a pervert that Bee woman was. Ada said that she was sure that Veronica wouldn't like looseing one of her pets. Omi became quiet and wait they would problity come at dusk better for them hard for us he thought. Aya had taken to sitting next to Yohji and stareing t him when his he was turned and Ken would jump and run around then stil and lay on Adas lap.  
"This is the quiet before the storm." Yohji whispered.  
"Hey, maybe that Wesker took them all out for us."Aya said trying to make Yohji feel better.  
"Aya you know, I.................................." Yohji was cut off by the large nosie comming from out side a moun and howling sound coming closer. Rocks then started to pound the boat house from out side. Ken jumped up hair on end.  
"Dogs, hunters, and zombies are out there." Ken hissed though his teeth.the wall on their right shook volently as if it would n't stand much longer. Omi picked up the rifle and started to fire. Ada took to fireing at the was also. Yohji went for the machene gun and let it rip. The sound of the dog solders going down was heard. The hunters stopped to eat a few of the fallen. The window on the left wall came open as a hunter spang in word. Aya took the head with a down word thrash.  
"It's just he first wave!"Aya shouted and lookedto see if Yohji was alright.  
"Weneed to hold up, just an hour or so."Omi said back.  
"We can do it." Yohji smiled at the rest. The pounding on the roof didn't seem to make them to sure of that thought as thw roof caved in Yohji grabed for Omi and pulled him back to the far wall. Omi had grabed the rocket launcher as he was pulled back. Ken had rushed and pushe Ada out the back door. Aya had became one woth the wall to the left. Aya ran for ward and begain to take the beast down as they came up from the rumble, the blood and flesh flew throw throw the open air. Ken was slashing down zombies that where in his way. Omi inched his way to the back door with Yohji behind him. Yohji heard the buzzing noise long before he saw her coming down from the sky at him. Yohji drove for the ground and rolled for the brushes. He burrowed down to get away from her. Omi looked up he had heard about her but there she was flying around like and bee would. Omi had lost site of Yohji in the dark and he turned just in time to get away from a zombie, he ran he only had the rocket launcher and he wasn't going to waste it on a zombie.  
"Ken hepl me out over here!" He yelled. "Yohji being attacked by some bug and I don't have any weapons!" Ken rose up from his new kill and leaped for and took down the undead that was after Omi. Aya had heard Omi shouting and sliced throw the remaining hunters. Aya looked into the darkness and couldn't see Yohji any where you could hear the buzzing of the bee though. He followed the sound till he hit the thorn bushes.  
"Yohji where the HELL are you?!" Aya screamed out into the dark. They then heard a woman laughing.  
"Aya have you lost something?" Bee yelled to him. "I think I see him over this way, oh but you'll nver reach us in time." Bee laughed again. Yohji looked up and she was hovering right above him. He had a sick feeling in his gut, he wasn't going to get out of this mess the blonde did always buy it in all those horror movies.  
"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" Yohji sceanmed as he felt her hand grab hold of his arm. Yohji felt himself start to leave the ground he grasped for the limbs of bushes and trees as he was taken up from the ground into the night sky, "AYA! AYA!" Yohji yelled out. Aya was hacking his way threw the thornbushes as fas t as he could, trying to keep the fear at bay. Ken and omi where trying hard to keep up but it was hard. Bee looked down she was full of joy. She had the blonde and she knew the redhead would follow till the ends of the earth. She felt something go threw her chest and it became hard for her to breathe. Then a pain ran throw her right arm and something wet begain to run down her arm. Bee could not stay in the air she started down, but in the end fell most of the way. Yohji jumped up and backed away, he was not sure what had happen but he thought Bee had to hve been shot. Bee looked to him and was shocked as when she opened her mouthand blood came out. Some ones arms hugged around Yohji and pulled him back into the shadows of the woods.  
"Pretty boy, don't ever say I didn't do any thain gfor you." Wesker whisperd into Yohjis left ear. Wesker hugged him alittle tighter and kissed his neck and released him as Aya came into veiw the death face of a berserk in front of them. Yohji didn't even hasty he ran to Aya and threw his arms around him and stareted to cry. Aya looked around, and saw Wesker fading back into the woods. Aya thought maybe he should go kill the bastard, but Yohji was holding on for dear life and Aya gave up and hugged Yohji back. Omi caught up and hugged on two the older men. Ken reached the spotand hissed at Aya but Yohji reached out and patted Ken on his head. they stayed that way until they heard Ada sceam. They jumped to and started back to the boat house.  
  
Ada took one of the bazkas and ran after Veronica. Ada had a thought it threw and she knew it was better for her to go and take the bitches down and maybe she would make like she had in the past . She knew she would miss Ken but in the end it would never had worked and she was sent ot take care of the one behind the monsters coming from this Island. The two woman faded into the darkness and where gone by the time the boys had come back to the boat house.  
  
They stood on the dock waiting for the boat to show up. None of them spoke Omi leaned on Ken, as they looked out at the ocean in front of them. Aya stood and held Yohji tight he was still on edge, like they had missed something . Not long after Ada had left there had been some small explotions from the inside of the island. A small sound came from the right of the dock they turned and thre stood Bella.  
"Hi Omi i've been wondering where you had gone to?" She smiled at him sweetly. Her eys spakled. Ken hissed he knew she was evil. Yohji just turned his head into Ayas chest and shivered. Omi blinked he felt like some thing was trying to get into his mind. Omi shock his head and smiled at her, he then rased his rocket launcher and let her have it. Bella had shock in her eyes as she blow apart.  
"Thats the way to take a bad girl out."Ken said, and hugged Omi tight. Omi drop the gun to the wood floor of the dock just as the light from the ship hit them. "Well guys next time I tell you that horror movie are real you'll believe me right?" Ken smiled at them.  
"Aya kill him now." Yohji growned.  
  
THE END  
  
Ido not own any of the chaters but that goes with out saying. hope you liked it. 


End file.
